Tercero
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Dante y Vergil deciden dejar sus diferencias de lado para descifrar al tercer heredero de su padre Sparda siendo líder de una organización que busca demostrar la superioridad de los demonios con planes aterradores. [OC: Aaron Sparda es de mi autoría, el resto le pertenece a Capcom]
1. Reencuentro familiar

Es el tercer día desde lo ocurrido con Sanctus y su orden de lunáticos. Fortuna se encuentra serena, silenciosa y en buenas manos…por el momento. Dante, Trish y Lady ponen manos a la obra cuando reciben la noticia de un encuentro de alguien "especial". Las campanas suenan y la multitud de gente se desparrama en toda la calle principal cubiertas de telas carcomidas y parchadas con la habilidad de un sastre experto. Caminaban a paso lento y arrastrando los pies hasta que unos engendros aparecieron para atormentarlos despiadadamente con sus cuchillas y apariencia aterradora. Inmediatamente las personas vociferaban del miedo y huían espantadas. Algunos acorralaban niños y mujeres con el fin de hacerlos sufrir lentamente en las llamas del infierno. Un estruendo a la lejanía dejó a los espantapájaros demoníacos pasmados, con la mirada fija en aquellas siluetas que se dibujaban en lo alto de algunas construcciones. Un disparo más entre ojo y ojo al engendro que atacaba a una mujer, convirtiéndolo en polvo y basura, liberándola así de aquél horror con una mujer rubia acompañándolo con varias gatilladas a diestra y siniestra. Regalando balas a todos los demonios presentes. Como la cereza del postre, un misil entre medio de todos para acabar con la pesadilla que atormenta a Fortuna.

–Creo que la fiesta comenzó sin nosotros –Acotó el peliblanco recargando al arma de marfil sobre su hombro.

–Já, a esto le falta rock– Agregó la humana a lo ante dicho por el cazador demoníaco– Los invitados se fueron, es decir, los hicimos que se fueran–Comentó, posando su brazo sobre la punta de su bazuca erguida sobre el s

Trish delineaba sus labios con lápiz labial rojo carmesí, brillante y bastante notorio. Alguien los miraba desde abajo, expectante y sin gesticular ninguna palabra. Sólo los miraba bajo la sombra de un telar grisáceo. Dante suponía que ese ser no era ninguna persona normal, tenía algo que lo incomodaba. Apretaba los puños, nervioso en un intento en vano de adivinar de quién se trataba pero aquél hombre sólo bajó la mirada y caminó hacia donde había estado la Orden de la Espada. El caza demonios lo siguió a las espaldas. Presentía que ese hombre ya lo conocía desde hace tiempo o aún más, formaba parte de sus conocidos desde que nació.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se dejaron caer a las calles, golpeando fuerte y en seco con sus botas y zapatos entaconados pero manteniendo la sutileza al reincorporarse nuevamente. Fijaron la mirada en el demonio con el cual trabajaban, se hallaban curiosas por desenmascarar aquél sujeto. Dante, insistente con saber cuál era su identidad, trotó sonriente y en estado de alerta hacia él. Posó su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, logrando que el sujeto volteara con lentitud. Las palabras de su boca quedaron calladas al observar que poseía algo que resultaba familiar: la espada de su padre, Force Edge. La misma con la que el sujeto golpeó el estómago del albino para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar lejos y con una caída arrasadora contra el pavimento. Lady, enmudecida por aquella acción, dedujo que ese sujeto se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Vergil, el hermano gemelo de Dante.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, Dante– Mencionó quitándose de encima ese molesto telar que opacaba su visión y reacomodando sus cabellos hacia atrás– Qué inesperada visita, ¿No crees?

–Já, claro, hermano. Si hubiese sido otra persona hubiese estado mejor– Respondió, sentándose en el pavimento con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza en alto. El gesto ajeno demostraba desprecio por lo antes dicho, y la sensación de acabar con su vida era tan intensa que casi se le vuelve imposible de controlar pero se limitó a burlarse por igual.

–Me hubiese gustado quedarme a cenar pero tengo planes que llevar a cabo como para perder tiempo con un infante– Se le dibujó una media sonrisa pero al instante se borró. Lentamente volteó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano tan odiado. Éste tomó carrera empuñado la espada y dando un corte ligero y letal. Vergil no dejaría vencerse tan fácilmente, por lo que dobló su cuerpo pasando la hoja mortal por sus narices y con un tajo por parte de su espada logró apartarla bruscamente. Lady quiso cooperar pero Dante la detuvo, eso era entre ellos dos.

–Acabemos con esto de una buena vez por todas, Vergil. ¿Qué es lo que andas buscando ahora?– Le apuntaba agresivo, molesto y masticando rabia con su espada en mano, rozando el suelo.

–Vine a por alguien, una persona que dejé atrás hace mucho–Contestó, serio, frío y distante. Ni siquiera lo trataba de hermano, era alguien ajeno. Una molestia como cuando una piedra irrumpe en tus zapatos– Son mis asuntos. Mantente al margen de todo, Dante. Esto no te incumbe en lo absoluto.

– ¿Tan importante es? ¡Vamos! De seguro vienes a molestar con tu locura de obtener más poder. Ya te lo he dicho…–En ese instante, el semi demonio de azul canalizó sus poderes en la espada de su padre que portaba en su izquierda. Con un rápido movimiento de brazos dio dos sablazos al aire que quedaron concretados en potentes cortes. El contrario pudo evadirlos fácilmente con un salto en giro donde pasaría por entre medio de ambos ataques sin sufrir daño alguno. Al finalizar con su danza aérea, cayó entrecruzando sus pies y aplaudiendo como si fuese un baile. Esto molestó al contrario, tanto que no tuvo más opción que atacarle con otro sablazo que inmediatamente fue bloqueado por Dante con su respectiva espada y en ese contacto mínimo con los ojos ajenos continuó con sus palabras–…nunca serás como nuestro padre.

–Pierdes tu tiempo tratando de convencerme, hermano– En ese momento un silbido junto a una explosión capta la atención de ambos. A toda velocidad llegaba un misil para separarlos a la fuerza. Un corte vertical por parte del caza demonios y uno horizontal de su hermano bastó para partir en cuatro partes a la bala, repartiéndola como baraja de cartas sobre el pavimento. De repente Vergil propinó un corte diagonal desde abajo el cual Dante inmovilizó con su arma y de contra ataque azotó al peliblanco de azul con un salto y un tajo en picada. Él no se quedó de brazos cruzados y mucho menos dejarse matar por un débil según su ideología. Absorbió ese ataque con el filo de su espada, la cual estalló en chispazos al contacto con la ajena. El odio entre ambas miradas reflejadas en las hojas de las armas, intensificando su fuerza con tal de acabar con el otro aunque eso signifique la muerte. Lady frunció el entre cejo mascando rabia por lo que disparó dos misiles que iban directo a los cuerpos de los semidemonios. Estos dos empujaron sus cuerpos con las espadas saliendo deslizados por el pavimento con los misiles tras ellos. Cuando finalmente los alcanzaron, Vergil cortó en miles de pedazos al misil mientras que su gemelo sólo se montó en él para salir patinando por los aires y luego lanzarlo al vacío, el cual acabaría con una explosión como fuegos artificiales. Estancado, mirando silencioso y con total cuidado cada movimiento de los hijos de Sparda, se hallaba una silueta en la cruz de la iglesia. Era bastante alta y estaba oculta de pies a cabeza con un sobretodo negro oscuro como las noches en Fortuna. Sólo se hallaba allí, sin moverse, sin hacer ni el más pequeño movimiento y en silencio total. Alzó la vista para mirar a las dos mujeres que, en vano, intentaban apaciguar a ambos demonios.

–Qué agradable reunión familiar– Murmuró luego de exhalar con pesadez el aire denso que inundaba su pulmones–Sólo falto yo…–Con una voltereta en reversa bajó del lugar y escapó corriendo de tejado en tejado.


	2. La unión hace la fuerza

El mayor de los gemelos, cansado de perder el tiempo, dio un último corte justo en todo el pecho de su hermano el cual le devolvió el corte en el mismo lugar. Quedando ambos exhaustos y debilitados con la mirada clavada en el otro. Apretando los dientes con odio, empuñando sus espadas con la fuerza con la que atacarían al otro cuando intenten gesticular un ataque y la rabia de enfrentarse de esa manera entre hermanos.

–Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, Dante–Habló entrecortado, con la voz arrastrada y debilitada el mayor de los demonios. Sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con su espada e intentando levantarse entre gruñidos agonizantes y gemidos desgarradores.

–Ja,ja–Rió el contrario de rodillas con la espada empuñada y apoyada en el suelo frente a sus ojos–Es mi deber de proteger a los humanos, hermano. Te guste o no…–Este gimoteó y tosió un poco cuando levantó su cuerpo–…debo detenerte antes de que acabe contigo…

–Me temo que eso no será posible, hermano– Vergil alzó la mirada con una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios, reincorporándose dolorosamente en posición defensiva. Tomando el mando de su espada, la deslizó con cuidado y lentamente, reflejando en su hoja el rostro de su hermano y también su muerte. De repente un disparo desvió la espada del asesino oscuro y, seguido de eso, un puntapié en la rodilla y otro en la sien con lo que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse de lleno contra una pared. Dante quedó asombrado y asustado cuando esa silueta negra se paró frente a sus narices con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado. Inquietante pose y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más pesado.

–Hola, Dante–Dijo aquél sujeto con los brazos en la espalda y la mirada hacia el peliblanco aunque ésta no se veía por la oscuridad que tapaba sus ojos. Sin dudarlo, Dante tomó su espada, juntó fuerzas desde el aire y las descargó en un corte diagonal haciendo volar pedazos de pavimentos por todos lados. Pero la silueta ya no estaba, había dejado como neblina donde antes yacía y ahora se encontraba a espaldas del cazador. Este fue puesto de rodillas con una patada en la unión trasera de su pierna y finalmente fue aturdido con un golpe seco sobre su cuello dejándolo desmayado en el suelo. Trish se alarmó ante tal presencia. Era extremadamente rápida y fuerte, ¿De dónde habría salido? Pero su aura se le hace familiar, era como si ya lo conociese desde hace mucho pero su memoria no podía ponerlo en claro. Supuso que no debían meterse con ese tipo si no quisiesen pagarlo caro.

Ese sujeto caminó hacia el cuerpo debilitado de Dante y arrancó su colgante. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Vergil pero a éste le susurró unas palabras antes de despedirse– ¿No les agrada mi visita?– Dijo tomando el amuleto correspondiente para arrancárselo. El semidemonio cesó y cayó a los pies de la silueta que había derrotado a los hijos de Sparda. Esta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando se teletransportó desde el pavimento a uno de los tejados de las casas. Pero antes de marcharse, miró por encima de su hombro a aquellas mujeres que observaron la sangrienta lucha entre los hijos de Sparda y el ladrón anónimo.

Luego de varias horas, Dante despertó sobre el sillón de su local. Estaba agitado y jadeando de manera sobrehumana. Parecía que estaba temeroso ante tal contrincante pero no debía dejar que el miedo lo reprima. En el otro sillón se hallaba Vergil todavía durmiendo. Instantáneamente gritó con tantas fuerzas que los ventanales del local vibraron con temor pero fue callado con un golpe con el mango de Force Edge por parte del otro albino.

–Cállate que molestas. Trato de recuperarme.

–No era necesario el golpe, ¿No crees?–Dante sobaba su sien para disminuir el dolor ocasionado.

–Sí lo era.

–No, no lo era–Refutó el cazador.

–Que sí–Reafirmó Vergil torciendo su cuello hacia atrás para poder ver a su gemelo con la mirada fría, seria y, en parte, con molestia. A todo eso, Lady y Trish entraron por la puerta principal portando sus respectivas armas y, por detrás, aquél arrogante antes visto por todos: Nero. Vergil lo miraba acostado en el sillón y Dante hacía lo mismo pero desde el otro mueble entre sonrisas.

– ¡Hey, kid!– Alzó la mano dando unas suaves sacudidas a las cuales Nero ignoró– Oh…

–Con que tú eres ese tal Nero–Acotó Vergil girando sobre su eje para sentarse y luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el joven. Este estaba atónito al ver otro al igual que el "anciano". Era increíble que haya dos como él. "Es una locura" pensó para sí mismo cuando Vergil venía acercándosele–Tengo entendido que tú tienes algo que me pertenece–Parado fijo, con la mirada clavada en él lo que sólo lograba ponerlo nervioso.

–Yo no tengo nada…–Negó bajando la cabeza.

–Claro que lo tienes. Es una espada que pertenecía a mi padre pero ahora es de mi propiedad.

– ¿Yamato? ¿Esa espada? Dante me la dio como regalo–Acotó cuando la espada se materializaba sobre su mano.

– ¡¿Que hizo qué?!– Gritó girando hacia su hermano. Dante alzó ambas manos al aire a cada lado de su cuerpo con una media sonrisa inocente– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS SE TE OCURRE DARLE SEMEJANTE ESPADA A UN NIÑO!

– ¡Que no soy un niño!– Aclaró el menor de todos con una vena bien marcada sobre su frente.

–Al menos no soy el único que te lo dice, kid– Sonrió Dante dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza al menor. Este último le apartó la mano con una cachetada cargada de rabia y luego le injertó la espada en todo el pecho, justo del lado del corazón–Tranquilo, niño. ¿Estás molesto porque te arrebataron tus juguetes?–Dante caminaba con la espada insertada sin problemas, era algo habitual en su vida.

– ¡Ya basta!

– Dejen de pelearse– Refunfuñó Vergil siguiendo a Dante para empuñar su herencia y arrancarla de un tirón de las entrañas de su gemelo. Este gimió apretando fuerte los ojos y los puños, adolorido y aún debilitado. Vergil tomó la otra parte de su espada y la giró ágilmente sobre su mano con intención de limpiar la sangre ajena y así guardarla dentro de su estuche con un deslice que reflejaba profesionalismo en el manejo de esa espada

–Debemos investigar la identidad de ese bastardo. No caeré tan bajo por un infeliz que se las da de fuerte. Tuvo suerte de que mis fuerzas se hayan perdido por tu culpa, Dante–Dante giró confundido, pasmado y nuevamente con ganas de partirle la cara.

– ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa!–Levantó el dedo señalándolo y acusándolo de todo el desastre que había ocasionado– Espera… ¿Cómo que "debemos"?–Bajó el dedo para acercarse a Vergil con lentitud.

–Desgraciadamente estamos juntos en esto, ¿hay otra opción, señor mujeriego?–Habló el mayor de los hijos de Sparda dando un medio giro para ver a su reflejo vivo.

–Me temo que no. No hay otra manera, psicópata–Estiró el brazo esbozando una sonrisa con aires de confianza. Vergil miró la mano y luego volvió a Dante. Estrechó su mano con la ajena seguido de un apretón.

–Aw, qué conmovedor la reconciliación de los hermanitos Sparda– Dijo Lady sentada en el escritorio del local almorzando una porción de pizza rebalsada de queso.

–Demasiada ternura en esos hermanitos-Agregó Trish cruzadas de piernas en el asiento de Dante.

– ¿Cómo que "hermanos"?–Indagó el menor mirando a todos.

–Él es mi hermano gemelo, Nero. Él es propietario de Yamato pero se creía que estaba muerto–Respondió Dante dando media vuelta hacia el joven.

– ¿O sea que hay dos Dantes?–Dijo Nero señalándolos.

–No, sólo uno. Él es un amargado– Dijo Dante sonriendo divertido y señalando a su hermano con el pulgar por encima de su hombro. Y en eso, el teléfono del local comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Dante caminó hacia su asiento por lo que Trish se apartó. Alzó la mano al aire y con un chasquido de dedos hizo que Vergil golpeara el mueble para que el teléfono volara en piruetas por los aires y aterrizara justo en la palma del cazador.

–Devil May Cry–Habló sereno pero con entusiasmo–Ajá…sí, bueno. No se preocupe que nosotros nos encarguemos. Tenga buenos días.

– ¿Devil May Cry?–Vergil cuestionaba el por qué había dicho eso. Supuso que sería el nombre del lugar donde se alojaba su hermano, justamente el mismo donde ahora se encontraba.

–Sí, Devil May Cry. ¿No es genial?– Sonrió amplio y divertido, tomando ambas pistolas y caminando hacia la entrada principal– ¿Piensan venir o quieren quedarse aburridos?–Se detuvo y giró cuando sintió ausencia de personas a sus espaldas.

–Yo voy, quiero divertirme un poco. Esto de estar sin trabajo aburre–Saltó Lady desde el escritorio y trotó con Kalina Ann a cuestas y un trozo de pizza entre los labios.

–Já–Vergil tomó una porción de pizza y se la llevó a la boca para darle un mordisco y salir con Yamato en mano y la pizza colgando desde su cavidad bucal.

–Bueno, si no queda otra cosa más que hacer–Nero golpeó su mano izquierda con su brazo demoníaco haciendo tronar sus dedos– ¡A rockear!

– ¿Y tú, Trish? ¿Qué harás?– Dijo Dante moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado para ver a Trish que estaba pintándose los labios en el reflejo de la Sparda.

–Yo tengo asuntos pendientes. Nos vemos luego–Giró su lápiz labial para guardarlo, cargó la Sparda a sus espaldas y salió del local por la puerta trasera que daba a un baldío solitario y bastante aterrador.

–Bien…como digas–Volteó y pateó las puertas de la entrada mandándolas a volar sujetando a Ebony e Ivory– ¡A rockear!– Apuntó al frente dando varios disparos seguidos con Vergil a su derecha con la espada en mano. Nero por la izquierda apuntando con su revólver personalizado y Lady en el medio con su bayoneta apuntando al aire la cual dispararía para hacer estallar un misil.


	3. Secuestro

Trish iba tranquila por el callejón que daba la espalda al local. Pensó en buscar a ese sujeto por su cuenta y desvelar su identidad antes de que pusiera en peligro la vida de sus amigos. Sintió que su alma no era nada pura. Estaba vacío pero lleno de ira al mismo tiempo, ¿Contra Dante y Vergil? Lo más probable. Por eso los atacó así y, para rematar, les robó sus amuletos. La llave al mundo demoníaco. ¿Qué haría con eso? ¿Seguir la estúpida idea de abrir el mundo demoníaco como Vergil sólo para demostrar su poder? Otro maniático con la absurda idea del máximo poder. Ella debía detenerlo aunque le costara la vida. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Dante y Vergil seguían otro camino. Visitarían el lugar donde un grupo de demonios estaba causando alboroto. Vergil tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder pero lo ignoró. Es sólo la descarada inseguridad de ver nuevamente a ese sujeto.

–Vergil–Dijo Dante– ¿Sucede algo? Estás bastante raro.

–No, no es nada–Negó dudoso sobre su respuesta.

Dante enarcó una ceja, extrañado. Era raro ver así a su hermano. ¿Dudoso? Si nunca había dudado al momento de matar cualquier ser vivo que se le ponga en el camino. Repentinamente notó que a su lado faltaban otras presencias.

– ¿Nero? ¿Lady?– Giró hacia atrás junto con Vergil.

–Hola, Dante. Hola, Vergil– Dijo aquél sujeto de oscuras telas con un conjunto de Scarecrows a sus espaldas y, dos de ellos, sujetando a Lady y Nero de manera tal que no se puedan liberar y sin poder emitir ningún tipo de ruido que arruine el plan que se llevaba a cabo.

– ¡Eres un maldito!– Gritó Vergil corriendo hacia él mientras desfundaba su espada.

– ¡Vergil! ¡Espera!– El gemelo intentó detenerlo pero avanzó demasiado rápido como para sujetarlo.

Vergil le atacó con su espada pero el encapuchado logró esquivar ambos ataques sin siquiera levantar las manos. Las llevaba en la espalda y aún era bastante ágil. Vergil nadaba en su propia rabia cuando le propinó un tajo hacia el suelo tan rápido que era imposible verlo. Pero aún así, el encapuchado saltó y cayó sobre el filo de la espada, manteniendo un equilibrio increíble. Aún con las manos en la espalda, levantó lentamente la rodilla y quedó parado sólo en un pie. Su contrario estaba como hipnotizado al ver cada movimiento ajeno. De repente, su hipnosis fue destruida cuando el de manto negro giró sobre su eje para darle una patada devastadora en la sien dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

– ¡Vergil!– Gritaron los demás al unísono al verlo desfallecido en el suelo. Éste intentó reincorporarse pero aquél sujeto le posicionó el pie sobre su cabeza, ejerciendo presión para quedara inmóvil en su lugar.

– Me temo que te quedarás allí, hermano– Negó con la cabeza aquél sujeto presionando la cabeza del semidemonio mientras este estaba gimiendo de dolor ante tanta presión hasta que cesó.

– ¡¿Hermano?!– Exclamó Dante haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos que se le desorbitaban por el asombro.

– Ops, casi me voy de lengua– El sujeto alzó la mano y con los dedos dio un chasquido para un demonio aún más grande que los espantapájaros hiciera su aparición para capturar al cazador por la espalda e inmovilizarlo. Luego, caminó a paso lento con una mano en la espalda y la otra al frente. Cuando se posó delante del cazador, dijo, relajado pero con tono amenazante.

– Ustedes estorban en mis planes. Por lo que debo eliminarlos.

El semidemonio de rojo se revolvía rigurosamente con el fin de soltarse. Algo que no pudo debido a la inmensa fuerza de aquél demonio. El contrario parecía divertirse con ellos pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo como para seguir jugando con ellos. Acercó su mano con el índice y el medio erguidos hacia la frente del peliblanco. Dante divisó un mechón de pelo blanco como el suyo por lo que sopló para ver si podía correrle la capucha. En efecto, lo logró y cuando pudo ver de quién se trataba quedó anonadado y con las palabras en la boca.

– No puedo creer que seas…– El sujeto pensó rápido y apoyó los dos dedos sobre la frente ajena antes de que él terminara de pronunciar esas palabras reveladoras para ponerlo a dormir como a su gemelo. Luego prosiguió con los otros dos y mandó a que levantasen el cuerpo de Vergil para dirigirse camino a la iglesia donde la Orden de la Espada estaba instalada.

– Lo siento, hermanos. Pero lo hago por nuestro bien– Susurró reacomodando su capucha para pasar desapercibido entre la multitud mientras sus demonios tomaban caminos separados con los cuerpos de los cazadores.


	4. Rescate y revelaciones

Trish se encaminaba hacia el local cuando se encontró con una escandalosa movilización de demonios por encima de los tejados. Supuso que a los demás no les molestaría si investigase la situación y corrió detrás de ellos pero con sigilo para no ser captada. Al momento que se detuvieron en seco, la rubia se ocultó detrás de un paredón y se limitó a observarlos cuidadosamente en cada movimiento que gesticulen. Entraron de a montones dentro de una especie de taller, o tal vez una cátedra de la Orden por el logo que yacía en su techo. Trish notó a una persona con cabellos plateados.

– ¡Nero!– Dijo asombrada la mujer. Dedujo que los habían atrapado pero el joven era bastante ágil y fuerte, al igual que el cazador, como para dejarse atrapar. Esto no andaba bien. Dejó caerse del tejado para seguirlos y ver qué tramaban hacer con el joven.

Luego de unas horas de inconsciencia, Vergil despertó adolorido en todo el cuerpo y colgando desde las manos. Sacudió su cuerpo con el fin de arrancar las cadenas del techo pero fue en vano. Alzó la mirada y giró hacia ambos lados. Allí estaban también su hermano, Nero y Lady. También atados pero los dos hijos de Sparda poseían más seguridad debido a que no sólo estaban atados de las manos, sino de los pies y con cadenas más grandes y pesadas.

–Mierda– Dijo molesto y apretando los puños– Dante, Dante– Le decía como para levantarlo pero ninguna señal de vida– ¡Imbécil! – Gritó ya enfurecido.

– ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó atemorizado y sacudiéndose. Se relajó al verlo a su hermano. En realidad, se relajó porque era él quien lo llamaba y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Por esa misma razón, el contrario le propinó un puntapié en la rodilla.

– ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?– Indagó el albino a lo que recibió un "no" por parte de su gemelo.

– Ni idea. Tal vez sea un lugar oculto de Fortuna que nunca haya visto. No salgo demasiado de la ciudad a no ser…

–A no ser que sean por mujerzuelas– Terminó la oración el portador de la Yamato. Bajó la mirada desesperanzado y luego la levantó para mirar a la cazadora que yacía a su lado – ¡Hey, Lady!

Aquella mujer despertó algo confundida. Intentó levantarse pero rápidamente cayó al suelo por la cadena que la ataba al suelo. Insistió en romperla pero era en vano. Semejante grosor de hierro no se rompería fácilmente con tan sólo tirar de él. Nero volvió en sí por los quejidos de los demás. Él colgaba de ambos brazos al igual que los gemelos con la diferencia de que no estaba atado a los pies– ¡Me cago en estas cadenas!– Quejoso y molesto por no poder romperlas.

A paso lento y firmes, se acercaba aquél sujeto encapuchado. Aplaudía y mencionaba "Bravo" con deje de ironía – No podrán romperlas tan fácilmente, mis queridos invitados– Habló dirigiendo la mirada hacia los cuatros rehenes pero sin dejarse ver. Sólo se notaba sus labios y su mentón.

– ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros?! –Gritó Vergil retorciéndose y agitando su cuerpo con el fin de tomar a ese sujeto y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

– Lo que quiero ya lo tengo– Dicho esto, debajo de su manta negra salió su mano con el colgante perfecto de los gemelos– Pero me gustaría que quedasen como trofeos. Tres tontos y una humana. Es lindo como para colgar sus cabezas en mi sala de estar, ¿No creen?

Trish encontró un pasillo y al final de este, una puerta de dos placas. Corrió hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el eco de la voz de los demás al otro lado. Decidió escuchar la conversación entablada de ellos con un sujeto con la voz algo familiar. "Eres un bastardo" escuchó venir de la boca del cazador con el que trabajaba. Y luego un grito agonizante por parte de este.

– ¡Maldito! –Gritó empujando la puerta y apuntándole a la cabeza al sujeto de negro con Luce–Aléjate de ellos o la pagarás caro.

– ¡Hey, miren qué sorpresa! La guarra que anda usando armas del caballero oscuro Sparda– Rió aplaudiéndole con suavidad y una sonrisa de lado– No preguntes cómo lo sé. A mí me llega información de todas partes.

– ¿Quién eres? **–** Indagó la rubia sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– Nadie especial. Sólo tu peor pesadilla– Aquél sujeto le sonrió con malicia pero un tanto divertido. En un pestañeo se hizo humo y reapareció a las espaldas de la mujer demonio para propinarle una patada en la cintura que la mandó a volar lejos pero el de la capucha la tomó con unos hilos brillantes y de color púrpura que salía de sus manos. Era como si la atase cual rodeo. Ella el ganado y él el que doma a los salvajes. La regresó hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a girarla por encima de su cuerpo hasta soltarla y estamparla contra una pared.

– ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!– Daba dos palmadas a cada lado de su cabeza en forma de festejo pero burla para la contraria.

– ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Aaron!– Gritó Dante tirando de las cadenas que lo sujetaban con la intención de zafarse. El sujeto giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía el grito, supuso que sería mejor matarlo más tarde. Cuando regresó la vista a su víctima, recibió un disparo en la sien que le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, en consecuencia, la capucha siguió la inercia dejando ver a un chico como de veinte años, con el cabello alborotado y plateado como los gemelos. Era casi idéntico con la diferencia de que poseía un ojo celeste y otro verde claro.

– Buen tiro– Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa para luego quitarse de encima ese horroroso atuendo. Vestía una gabardina púrpura, semejante a la del padre de ambos gemelos. Pantalones oscuros con botas negras. Y en el centro de su pecho colgaba el amuleto perfecto con el que Sparda selló el mundo demoníaco. Corrió hacia la mujer y le azotó la cintura con un puntapié rápido con la que rodó por el suelo, adolorida y escupiendo sangre– Mis planes se fueron al carajo por tu maldita culpa– Le dijo aplastándole la nuca con su pie– Tú no debes usar esas armas. ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que no debes usar las cosas de los demás?–Mientras hablaba, le retiraba la Sparda y a Luce y Ombra, las cuales se equiparía consigo dejando sólo a la espada del caballero oscuro Sparda en sus manos, con la cual tendría inmóvil a la mujer apoyando ese filo infernal en la parte trasera del cuello. Dante volvió a sacudirse, concentrando toda su fuerza en sus brazos pero fue callado por Vergil, diciéndole que las cadenas poseían poder demoníaco y no podría cortarlas por sí solas sino fuese con un arma pero no las tenían consigo ya que aquél chico se las había arrebatado. Nero escuchó aquella conversación. "Un arma" pensó mirando su brazo. Él podría rematerializar la Yamato si quisiese.

– ¡Mi Devil Trigger!– Gritó y al mismo instante, una espesa neblina apareció detrás de sí portando la Yamato. Movió su brazo izquierdo como si atacase para que el demonio detrás suyo hiciera lo mismo y cortara las cadenas– ¡Funcionó!– Dijo cayendo parado al suelo, cortando las esposas que quedaron en sus manos– Yo me encargo de él– Golpeó con su Devil Bringer su mano izquierda para que esta sonara seco. Preparó su brazo y dio un puñetazo con el que saldría un brazo gigante para atrapar al joven entre sus dedos. Lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo, dejando una especie de cráter en el concreto en el que se alzaba aquella edificación. Luego lo arrojó con rabia hacia una de las paredes haciendo que la atravesara hacia la otra habitación. Prosiguió con sacarle las esposas a Dante, luego Vergil y finalmente a Lady. Dante salió corriendo hacia esa habitación donde había sido arrojado Aaron. Vergil intentó frenarlo pero ya era tarde. La rabia se había apoderado del cazador y no terminaría con su búsqueda hasta no matar a ese infeliz. Lady y Nero corrieron hacia donde yacía Trish, Vergil caminó hacia ellos para cargar a la mujer y llevársela al local.

–Debemos volver a Devil May Cry. Está gravemente herida– Dijo el albino cargando en brazos a la mujer desvanecida.

– ¿Qué hay de Dante?– Interrogó Nero bloqueando el paso al mayor.

– Él buscará a Aaron y lo matará. Estará bien– Respondió retomando su camino apartando al menor.

– ¿Y quién es Aaron?– Agregó la humana a espaldas del albino.

– Es alguien a quien no deben acercársele.


	5. Arrepentimiento

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hago, mamá? Yo sé que no soy así, no soy como los que rodeaban a papá. Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie. No quiero ser un demonio. Esto es un asco. Por más que lo intento…todo es igual…matar…destruir y mutilar. ¿Es todo lo que sé hacer? Ya sé que soy el cancerbero de las almas perdidas pero no nací para esto. Tranquilamente podría devolverle la vida a ambos para que estén conmigo y me acompañen porque sin ustedes no sé qué está bien y qué está mal. ¿Por qué tengo que lastimar así a lo que me queda de familia? ¿Por qué me obligan a matar a Dante y Vergil? ¡¿Por qué, mierda?! Dante mata demonios para salvar a los tuyos y ahora Vergil se le unió. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer lo mismo y dejar de lado este maldito trabajo de guardián de las puertas al vacío existencial donde habitan las almas perdidas? ¿No puede tomar otro mi trabajo? Yo no sirvo para esto. Me siento inútil para esto._

 _Se supone que mato a todos los seres vivos que se me crucen porque yo decido cuándo y cómo mueren pero…también puedo darles otra oportunidad. Ayer vi a un gatito que estaba temblando en la rama de un árbol porque un perro quería destrozarlo a mordiscos. Yo vendría a ser el perro. Agresivo, destructor sin piedad y arrebatador de oportunidades. Mientras que los que me rodean son aquél gato. Indefensos y llenos de miedo. Me di cuenta que no tengo maldad porque lo ayudé, lo ayudé a bajar de aquél árbol. Lo acobijé en mis ropajes y lo llevé conmigo mientras que al perro tuve que espantarlo para que no lo atacase. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero, madre? Papá hubiese hecho lo mismo por ese animal. ¿Tiene algo de malo darle la oportunidad de vivir a un ser indefenso y con una vida por delante? No, no tiene nada de malo pero en cambio lo hice. Lo hice de nuevo. Aquella mujer rubia me recordaba a ti pero no eras tú. Casi la asesiné sin piedad. Pobre de ella, no se merecía semejante paliza…me siento culpable e impotente. Pero ello…ellos quisieron detenerme. Todos ellos lo intentaron y no permitiré que se metan en mis asuntos. Yo sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago. Quiero poder, poder absoluto. Ese poder que me permitirá defender a mis hermanos porque ellos son lo que me queda de familia…porque los quiero…porque, en cierta manera, se parecen a ustedes y me alegra ver reflejado sus espíritus en mis hermanos. Me da la sensación de que no estoy solo en esta vida porque ustedes siguen vivos en el espíritu de ellos aunque no lo estén._


	6. La caída de Dante

–Este imbécil se las verá conmigo– Dante corría por las calles de Fortuna mascando la rabia guardada en su interior. Al detenerse en medio de la calle principal giró la cabeza para todos lados, buscando a ese estúpido ser que merecía una tortura interminable– ¡Maldición, Aaron! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?!– Apretaba los puños y pisoteaba al suelo con rudeza. Su sangre estaba tan ardiente como el mismísimo fuego del infierno. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron debido a la presencia de algo a sus espaldas. Giró rápida y bruscamente y se encontró con la persona que había estado buscando: Aaron.

– ¡Hey, Dan! ¿Por qué tan malhumorado?– Manifestó el joven con una sonrisa que causaba aún más enojo en el otro demonio– Aaah...– Agregó fingiendo miedo por el gruñido de su hermano– No te alborotes. Pareces un viejo ya. Já…por algo dicen que los años no vienen solos.

El demonio mayor le sonrió de lado. Como si lo que dijo no le afectase en lo absoluto. De hecho, lo usaría en contra del joven.

–Mientras más viejo, más fuerte y más guapo. No como tú que todavía sigues siendo un niño de mamá y papá.

–Tan fuerte que no podrías librarte de unas simples cadenas…– Agregó el joven con el codo izquierdo apoyado en su muñeca libre–…qué patético.

Dante corrió hacia el joven, desfundando su espada y dando un corte diagonal en todo el cuerpo del menor. Luego le propinó un puñetazo en seco en todo el rostro que lo expulsó por los aires. Tomó de la pantorrilla del menor y lo azotó contra el suelo, pasándolo por encima de su cabeza hacia el otro lado para volver a golpear contra el pavimento. Así sucesivamente hasta que dio el último golpe cargándolo con fuerza y estampando al joven nuevamente contra el suelo haciendo volar trozos del pavimento. Dante lo miró por unos segundos para comprobar que no se movía y finalmente se volteó para volverse al local donde los demás lo esperarían. Pero algo hizo detenerlo en seco. Pudo escuchar un suave golpeteo contra el suelo acompañado de pequeñas vibraciones en la planta de sus pies. Giró lentamente con la guardia en alto, temía de ese sujeto.

–Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano menor, Dan– Decía Aaron reincorporándose y limpiando los restos de tierra y asfalto sobre su cabeza y sus ropajes. Flexionó ambas rodillas y se impulsó hacia adelante con su brazo para levantarse completamente. "¿Hermano?" Se preguntaba Dante en su mente. "Este tipo debe estar mintiendo" concluyó en su interior. El menor lo miraba ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

–Explica eso de que eres nuestro hermano– Respondió el cazador mostrándose firme y serio.

–Y bueno, mamá y papá tuvieron una noche de pinga, pinga y…

– ¡Estoy hablando en serio, imbécil!– Dante interrumpió molesto.

– Vaya que eres malhumorado– Decía Aaron con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo.

– Es que tú me sacas de mis casillas con tus idioteces.

– Bien– Aaron aclaró la garganta deshaciéndose del cruce de brazos– Es falsa la historiad de que Sparda tuvo sólo dos hijos. Tuvo tres, en realidad. El tercero nunca fue visto por nadie ya que lo dieron en adopción apenas había nacido mientras que a los dos mayores, Sparda les borró la memoria y los ocultó en el mundo humano. Al crecer los tres herederos de Sparda, dos se enteraron que poseían un hermano gemelo.

–Vergil y yo…– Agregó Dante en un suspiro leve.

– Exacto – Continuó Aaron – Ellos se encontraron pero ninguno de los dos sabían que poseían otro hermano ya que nadie se percató del tercero– Marcó con énfasis la última palabra de su palabrería– Pero yo…– Ahora el joven de púrpura caminaba alrededor de su hermano a una distancia considerable–…yo busqué mi descendencia y encontré que Sparda tuvo tres hijos. Siendo yo el tercero…debía encontrar a los otros dos. Busqué y busqué en todos los lugares posibles y me encontré con un tal Dante, un cazador de demonios siendo él mitad demonio pero todos creían que su cabello era por una decoloración total. Idiotas…

– ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?– Habló Dante cortando todo aquél palabrerío barato dando un paso adelante.

– Poder – Respondió dirigiendo su mirada bicolor al contrario con una sonrisa como de malicia– Para eso tengo que quedarme con sus amuletos. Y de paso, derrotarlos para que no se metan en mis planes– A medida que hablaba, fue levantando la mano derecha portando a Luce, una de las pistolas de Sparda, apuntando decidido al entrecejo del mayor. Dante respondió al disparo ejecutado por Aaron con otro disparo de su pistola Ebony. Logrando que ambas balas chocaran y cambiaran su rumbo hacia las paredes que rodeaban a ambos semi demonios. Luego, a toda velocidad, se aproximaba girando la Sparda hacia el cazador. Logrando esquivarla doblando su torso hacia atrás. Cuando reincorporó su cuerpo, miles de balas fueron esparcidas directo a todo su cuerpo sin la mínima escapatoria.

– ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!¡Bang! ¡Bang!– Aaron imitaba el sonido de las pistolas al ejecutar los tantos disparos que le regaló a su hermano. Detuvo el acribillamiento doblando los codos hacia su pecho con las pistolas apuntando al cielo con el humo caliente que emanaban cuando vio al cazador de rodillas– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está el increíble Dante Sparda? ¡Vamos, levántate, niña!

El contrario rió por lo bajo provocando una carcajada por parte de Aaron que rápidamente fue callada con un disparo en la garganta. La bala interceptó en la entrada al esófago y salió por la nuca del menor quedándose con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Éste volvió a posicionar su cabeza con la mirada en el contraria. Luego volvió a reír con gracia. Algo que molestó al mayor hasta el punto de hervirle la sangre. Con dolor y entre quejidos se reincorporó con lentitud.

– ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!– Aaron aplaudía a modo de festejo hasta que una apuñalada de parte de Dante con la Rebellion lo acalló. Justo en el medio del pecho, donde se hallaba el corazón. El joven temblaba ante tal dolor, los ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a desorbitar mientras que la boca escupía sangre a borbotones– ¿P-Por qué…D-Dante…?– Cuestionó el joven mirando a su hermano fijo a los ojos y sujetando la hoja de la espada de su hermano para que no se siga incrustando aún más profundo.

– Porque eres como ellos…– Hablaba mientras empujaba más su espada hacia el pecho de su hermano logrando conseguir un gemido lastimero de su parte–…y yo tengo que matar a seres así.

Aaron volvió a sonreírse como esperanzado, luego mencionó entre quejidos y sollozos.

– Lástima que esta vez no seré yo…

– ¿Huh?– Dante, confundido, alzó la mirada hacia su hermano. Inmediatamente recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que arrojó lejos de donde se hallaba Aaron. Éste último prosiguió con quitarse la espada de su pecho. Tomó la hoja y comenzó a deslizarla fuera de su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable y cada deslice provocaba aún más dolor y temblor en todo su cuerpo. Dante yacía en el suelo aún aturdido por semejante golpe. Se sentía débil, inútil, un fracaso. Poco a poco y con dolor levantó lentamente su cabeza y frente a sus narices yacía parado Aaron con Rebellion en su mano.

– ¿Aaron?– Preguntó sin poder distinguir esa silueta del todo pero por los colores sabía que se trataba de él.

– Lo siento, Dante. Él me obliga…–Sus ojos bicolores se llenaron de lágrimas estancadas en sus párpados– Te quiero, hermano…– Y comenzó a apuñalarlo varias veces en el pecho. Con salvajismo y violencia. Desentrañando cada víscera del cazador y cavando hondo hasta llegar al corazón de éste. Aún latía pero no por mucho. Asomó su mano y lo tomó con asco para finalmente arrancarlo de un tirón seco. La sangre recorría su brazo y saltaban unas pocas gotas encima de sus cabellos. La sangre donde provenían ambos. Los tres. Dante fue perdiendo su respiración poco a poco. Sólo tuvo como última imagen a su hermano alzando su corazón al aire como una victoria proclamada al mundo. Luego, sus ojos adoloridos fueron cesando lentamente hasta que por fin se cerraron y no volvieron abrirse.


	7. ¿Me perdonarán?

_Si papá estuviera aquí, me hubiese detenido antes de que Él tomara control de mi cuerpo y me obligara a matar a mi hermano. Perdónenme, no quise hacerlo pero tengo que obedecer órdenes. Por eso este maldito contrato tatuado con el filo de una daga en mi muñeca. Esto es una tortura para mí, no quiero matar a nadie más. Perdónenme, por favor se los pido. Dante no morirá, yo…yo lo salvaré de su caída pero me estoy arriesgando a mi maldita muerte segura.. Es que este vacío en mi pecho me oprime de culpa. En serio que me arrepiento de tanto pero no es por mi culpa, Él me obliga…Él tiene control sobre mí…_


	8. Venganza fratricida

Finalmente dentro de Devil May Cry, Vergil recostó con cuidado a la rubia sobre el sofá que yacía en el hall. Los otros dos cazadores rodearon aquel cuerpo pálido. Aún seguía inmóvil, sin mostrar rastros de vida por lo que preocupó al albino mayor. Éste apretaba con fuerza la saya de su katana y las venas se hacían notables en su piel blanca.

– ¡Es un maldito infeliz! – Aulló por fin con rabia intensa.

– Tranquilo, Vergil. De seguro que estará mejor pero tiene que hacer reposo– Lady se reincorporó del lugar donde se estaba hincada para decidirse por retirarse para darle a su compañera de trabajo algo de tiempo para su mejora.

– Me las pagará– Rechinó los dientes apretando aún más fuerte el puño.

– Antes de buscar venganza, sería mejor ir a por Dante. Hace horas que no se aparece– Volcó otro tema que también tenía peso propio. Dante no aparecía y ya casi el sol se ocultaba por completo tras la montaña de adeptos de la Orden. La noche caía tranquila, oscura y sin ningún movimiento, incluso sin movimiento ni noticia del cazador. Vergil dispuso a regañadientes a ser el que buscara a Dante para traerlo de vuelta. Caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola lentamente cuando llegó a ella, se detuvo un momento. Miró hacia los demás y negó con la cabeza para marcharse al fin. Lady se quedó mirando al joven con preocupación.

– Él estará bien…– Murmuró no del todo segura de lo dicho, tal vez en lo más mínimo dudaba de que aquel hombre vuelva en perfecto estado pese a ser hijo de un demonio.

Vergil vagaba perdido en la ciudad sin saber por dónde comenzar la búsqueda pero de pronto sus suposiciones se vieron interrumpidas por un conjunto de demonios sin buenas intenciones. Uno de ellos corrió con su espada en el brazo, alzándola amenazante pero a la vez temeroso por aquél más fuerte. Según Vergil, es tonto enfrentársele ya que él no tendrá piedad al momento de matar a todos los que se les interpongan en sus asuntos. Pero sólo a uno le teme, sólo uno puede hacerlo dudar de sus ataques y produce algún temor absurdo en su ser. Ese es Aaron. "Es un estúpido" pensó el albino para relajarse y sentirse superior a ese ser. Cada vez que piensa en que alguien es superior a él, el fervor en su sangre aumenta. Deben entender que es hijo del príncipe del mundo demoníaco. Si eran los tres mitad y mitad, ¿cómo podría aquella persona ser más fuerte que ambos semi demonios? Si se suponen que tienen más experiencia en lucha con armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto no es posible. Él tiene poderes que él y su hermano no poseen, ¿dónde los aprendió?

Vergil buscaba una respuesta racional en su mente pero algo frente a sí lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos. Una silueta púrpura de pie al lado de una roja. Boquiabierto y atónito se le heló la sangre. Era Dante quien yacía pálido e inerte en el suelo, bañado de sangre y su pecho destrozado. Cuando pudo descubrir de quién se trataba esa silueta corrió hacia él con una monstruosa espada empuñada con rabia. Se le venía encima un corte horizontal pero sus reflejos reaccionaron antes sacando su espada para bloquear ese ataque que detonaría chispas al choque brutal de ambas armas.

Aquella silueta se detuvo de espaldas a Vergil, dejando caer su brazo con la espada sujeta a su mano.

– Aaron…– Murmuró Vergil agudizando la mirada de odio hacia su hermano.

– ¿Te gusta el regalo que te dejé? – El albino menor giró con una sonrisa divertida. Parece disfrutar de matar gente o le divertía ver cómo su hermano gruñía con rabia e ira– Ya que tú no podías matarlo. Lo hice por ti. Fue bastante sencillo, no entiendo por qué no podías matarlo– Mientras hablaba, se miraba concentrado en el reflejo del filo de la Sparda como acicalándose– Esto demuestra que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

De pronto, una espada atravesó su ojo azul acallándolo por fin. Vergil lanzó una espada invocada para que dejase de recriminarle su bajo poder.

– Eso no te incumbe, Aaron– Respondió fríamente, serio y distante. El joven volvió a sonreírse entre risas. Un corte pasó rápidamente por la derecha de Aaron el cual puedo esquivarlo pero costó un pedazo de tela de su gabardina.

– ¡Hey! ¡Mi chaqueta!– Vociferó el joven alzando el lado derecho de sus ropajes– Esta era mi favorita…–No pudo terminar la frase que otro corte fue directo al centro de su cuerpo donde lo atravesaría de lado a lado. Luego el albino iría a toda velocidad con su respectiva espada chocando contra el suelo hacia el joven para dar un tajo que levantaría el cuerpo del menor. Seguido saltó tras él para atacarlo con varios cortes a velocidades imposibles de ver para el ojo humano donde cortaría el cuerpo del joven en distintas oportunidades. Finalmente, un corte hacia abajo recargado con máxima energía demoníaca para recostar el cuerpo herido del menor contra el cemento que conformaba las calles de la ciudad. Vergil, parado frente al cuerpo de su hermano, agitó su espada hacia un lado para escurrir la sangre que manchaba la hoja. Sereno acercó su mano al cuello del joven para arrebatarle el colgante que poseía pero, un disparo en el entrecejo y una patada en la sien, lo frenó y lo arrojó lejos. Vergil pudo reincorporarse rápidamente pero su hermano no tanto ya que estaba demasiado herido pero aún así no se le borraba su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de maníaco, psicópata y cínico que le daba aires de asesino en serie. Por otro lado, denotaba un chico alegre, quizás bueno por dentro. Lo contrario se notaba en sus ojos, como si no fuesen los de él, tal vez sea otra persona por segundos y cambie radicalmente su forma de ser.

–Deja de hacer estúpidas suposiciones, Vergil– El joven cortó los pensamientos ajenos con una burla bastante grosera según el albino.

– ¿Es que ahora lees mentes?– Respondió el portador de la Yamato al mismo que se volvía a ponerse en pie.

–No, pero tu forma de mirar a la nada como idiotizado te delata– Asintió un par de veces con la mirada fija y, nuevamente, una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Dante?

Aaron volteó el cuerpo para volver a mirar por unos segundos a su hermano ya muerto, nuevamente volvió hacia el otro albino y sonrió como siempre lo hace, como un loco desquiciado.

– Está muerto– Dijo sin más. Como si fuese normal matar a una persona y dejarla en su lecho de muerte con un sufrimiento interminable pero lo más doloroso es que era su hermano y lo mató como si nada. No le interesó en lo más mínimo su vida– Fue divertido– Agregó con malicia en su voz y una sonrisa macabra dibujada en sus labios.

 _"_ _¿Cómo carajos hace para ser tan fuerte este infeliz?"_ pensaba Vergil rechinando los dientes con rabia por verlo tan feliz pese a que una persona haya caído por su culpa. Pensó en atacarlo pero sería como un suicidio ya que con tan sólo ese golpe en la sien lo había debilitado y el contrario ya andaba tan enérgico como siempre. Aaron comenzó a caminar en círculos sobre el cuerpo de Dante, observándolo detenidamente como criticando su asesinato y concluyó en voz alta que podría haber sido mejor.

–¡BASTARDO!– Gritó Vergil con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con odio al escuchar tales palabras de Aaron. Esto llamó su atención y clavó su mirada bicolor en él.

–Lo sé– Afirmó bajando la mirada– Pero no es mi culpa…–Alzó la vista esbozando una media sonrisa–…pero debo admitir que me gustó verlo sufrir.

– ¡AAH!– Vergil furioso decidió atacarlo con un corte rápido pero al ver que Aaron lo esquivó con absoluta facilidad, volvió a tajar pero esta vez con más rapidez y fuerza. Un golpe con sonido sordo y chispas fue el espectáculo que aclamaba ante ambos hermanos.

–Muy lento, Vergil– Dijo Aaron sosteniendo su espada y conteniendo el ataque contrario para evitar otro corte. Vergil ejercía cada vez más fuerza, logrando que el cuerpo ajeno retrocediera poco a poco aumentaba el poder.

–Tu poder parece disminuir, Vergil…– Aclaró el joven notando poco esfuerzo por tratar de derrotarlo.

– Necesito más poder…– Murmuró Vergil mirando fijo a su hermano menor entre medio de ambas hojas.

– El poder controla todo…– Continuó Aaron sonriéndose ante lo dicho por su hermano.

– Sin poder…

–…No puedes proteger nada…

– ¡POR NO HABLAR DE LA VIDA MISMA!– Gritaron ambos terminando la frase y desviando sus espadas al aire para volver a atacar a velocidades inhumanas. Vergil cortando en varias direcciones mientras espadas mágicas salían disparadas contra el menor. Aaron, en cambio, bloqueaba ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con Sparda mientras con su mano izquierda portaba a Ombra para dispararle a gran velocidad a todas las espadas lanzadas por el albino mayor. El mayor logró hacer caer al joven con un golpe a las piernas. Durante el vuelo, propinó un corte transversal al cuerpo del menor para alzarlo al aire. Concentró su energía para alzar su cuerpo al aire teletransportándose ante Aaron para allí liberar su máximo poder demoníaco en su forma pura. A punto de tajar el cuerpo de su hermano por la mitad, este último lo detuvo con los hilos que provenían de su mano para acarrearlo de las extremidades y lanzar ese demonio azul contra el pavimento, cercano a donde yacía el cuerpo del cazador. Lanzándose hacia su hermano mayor para aterrizar ante su cuerpo adolorido estampado contra el cemento.

– ¿Tus últimas palabras?– Habló posando el corte de la Sparda sobre el cuello del albino, inmovilizando el brazo donde portaba la Yamato evitándose la molestia de volver a atacarlo. Vergil miró en esos ojos bicolores el dolor de matar a lo que quedaba de familia. Podía sentir el deseo de matarlo pero, a la vez, de no hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?– Inquirió el mayor con seriedad en la voz.

– Porque Él me obliga…–Estaba a punto de cortarle el pescuezo cuando un misil dio de lleno contra la espada, mandándola a volar contra una pared donde allí quedaría incrustada. Rabioso miró hacia un tejado donde se retrataban tres figuras con diferentes tipos de armas en su posesión– Llegaron los invitados a la fiesta…


	9. Sin invitados no hay fiesta

**–** No eres bienvenido aquí– Acotó la morena recargando su bayoneta en el suelo. Luego el albino que las acompañaba dispararía contra Aaron justo en la frente. Esto provocó la caída del asesino pero momentáneamente. Desfallecido en el suelo, el joven se reincorporó sentándose y frotando su frente para secar la sangre que despedía su piel.

– ¡Eso no fue divertido!– Exclamó apuntándole con el dedo como acusándolo de semejante acción. Y otra vez otro disparo pero esta vez era un misil que arremetía con velocidad y amenazante contra el albino. Sus reflejos fueron más veloces por lo que el misil no fue un problema cuando explotó delante de sus narices mientras él lo miraba sentado desde un banco.

– ¡Ya deja de jugar!– Gritó Nero desde lo alto ya harto del comportamiento sarcástico de Aaron, lanzándose desde el tejado para dar un tajo contra él pero este lo pudo esquivar con tan sólo su mano, exactamente, sus dedos. Sujetando el filo de la hoja entre el pulgar y el índice mientras Nero ejercía más y más fuerza pero al contrario no parecía afectarle.

–Deberías guardar silencio si no quieres ser mutilado como Dante– Y con un empujón de la hoja, logró quitarse de encima al menor pero este reaccionó rápidamente disparándole nuevamente en el entrecejo a Aaron. Su reacción no fue de la mejor ya que estaba molesto por haberle disparado antes allí con la excusa de que él es actor y no debe "arruinarse" la cara.

–No pueden arruinarte más el rostro, Aaron– Declaró Vergil, reincorporándose con dolor y con las rodillas que se le derrumbaban.

–Mira quién lo dice–Respondió cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a todos– Por algo somos parecidos, hermano.

Del otro lado Trish caminaba elegante y a paso lento, cargando la Sparda a sus espaldas. Luego, Lady a su derecha y Nero del lado opuesto rodeando al albino.

– ¡Uh! ¡Seré atacado!– Dijo saltando repetidas veces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Pero no sean tan ru…– Y de pronto poseía atravesado las cuatro armas en todo su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo de cualquier ataque que quisiese efectuar – Auch…

–Muy lento, hermano– Murmuró Vergil ejerciendo mayor presión sobre el pecho del joven albino. Él se sonrió divertido, como si todo se tratase de un juego.

–Muy lindo su juego pero… ¿Nunca les enseñaron a jugar limpiamente?– De pronto, dos sombras se materializaron detrás de la rubia y del joven con el brazo demoníaco, golpeándolos con fuerza hacia un lado para despejar el área para una lucha con la cazadora humana y el gemelo de azul. Con una patada hacia el aire, mandó a volar la bayoneta de la cazadora y girando sobre el eje que la katana de su hermano dejaba en su cuerpo, golpeó con una patada en la sien pero el mayor lo esquivó y continuó dando cortes rápidos y salvajes, destruyendo todo a su paso. Mientras que Aaron evitaba cada ataque de su hermano, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriente, saltaba sobre el filo de aquella magistral espada. Pisándola en cada imprevisto movimiento de Vergil lo que lograba enfurecerlo aún más por ser tan descarado, según él, por sonreírse ante una batalla.

–Déjate de burlar, infeliz. Esto no es un show de infantes como para que estés de gracioso– Dijo Vergil deteniendo sus ataques debido a que su hermano estancó sus pies en el filo de la espada, manteniendo un equilibrio impecable. El fratricida negó con su dedo índice y dobló su silueta hacia delante para hablar más cercano al rostro de su hermano.

–Nunca dije que me estaba divirtiendo. Es más, esto es tan monótono y tan aburrido que ya me dio sueño– Hizo un además para acostarse a descansar sobre aquella espada pero Vergil reaccionó rápidamente quitándole el apoyo y dar un tajo hacia el suelo, el cual terminaría destruido por tal fuerza con la que atacaría. Levantó la mirada con lentitud, admirando a su alrededor y buscando desesperado a su hermano menor. Los hombros le pesaban por lo que le costó más de lo necesitado levantarse. Aaron se hallaba sobre sus hombros, de punta de pie y con la mano sobre su frente simulando una búsqueda de algo o alguien.

–No, no está. Se fue– Concluyó al no poder consumar su tarea. Luego, con un salto, bajó de los hombros de su hermano, repitiendo como deprimido– No está, Vergil.

Vergil, ya rojo de la furia, invocó varias espadas demoníacas sobre el menor. Otras más a sus costados de un tamaño considerable y Yamato lista para desplegar varios cortes al mismo tiempo. Todo esto ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, desatando toda la rabia contenida con la caída de miles de espadas sobre el menor y otras tantas monstruosas atravesándolas de lado a lado y los cortes de Yamato concretaban un ataque letal que podría destruir al mismísimo Mundus. Una de las sombras corrió hacia el cuerpo del cazador, introduciéndose por la herida que Aaron había tallado con salvajismo y frialdad. Pero este último ahora se hallaba recostado. Sereno pero todo atravesado por el cuerpo, dejando orificios en todas sus carnes desgarradas con tanta bestialidad. Sus ojos bicolores no gesticulaban ninguna acción. Estaban paralizados hacia la nada como si el alma despidiese por última vez aquél cuerpo joven. El albino mayor concretó su objetivo: matar a su hermano. La sombra restante, que estaba debajo de un auto estacionado, escurridiza y serpenteante recorrió el pavimento hacia el cuerpo muerto del joven. Nero alarmó al mayor cuando un puño oscuro y gigante caía como meteorito en la Tierra. Vergil sólo desapareció para luego volverse a materializar a unos pasos del golpe efectuado. Cuando giró, notó algo sumamente aterrador. Un hombre alado con plumas negras y cuernos sobre su mandíbula con un ligero doblez hacia delante. Los ojos rojos carmesí como la sangre humana. Escamas negras con tonalidades púrpuras que adornaban su piel pese a que algunas partes eran translúcidas. Su estatura era el doble que la del albino y esto provocaba temor en los demás quienes se hallaban adoloridos por los golpes recibidos. Era atroz y abominable. Espantoso ese rostro con maldad pura en su mirar. Vergil supuso que esa era la forma demoníaca de su hermano debido a que su cuerpo ya no estaba. Había desaparecido y en ningún momento nadie se lo llevó.

–Bien, es momento de ponerte a dormir, Aaron. Ya no volverás a cometer tales crímenes contra los iguales de nuestra madre – Todo esto decía mientras tomaba fuertemente el mango de su espada, apunto de desfundarla para lanzar un corte mortal sino fuese porque Dante apareció a su lado con sus pistolas en mano.

– ¡Hey! No quiero que luches sin mí– Agregó este cuando miró al gigante sintiéndose un tanto enano. El contrario sólo observó al gigante quien arremetía contra ambos albinos para dar un puñetazo limpia al suelo donde se hallaban, logrando disiparse del lugar hacia lados opuestos.

–De acuerdo. Lo haremos a tu manera una vez más– Acotó Vergil, desfundando su espada y, con ella, un corte que iría directo al brazo de aquella monstruosidad. Luego Dante atacaría con su metralleta, seguido de un disparo de su bazuca hacia los ojos rojizos de lo que sería su hermano. Lady, Nero y Trish continuaron con los ataques. Lady con miles de granadas incendiarias y con misiles disparados con su bayoneta. Nero con disparos cargados de su revólver personalizado y Trish con cortes de la espada del padre de los albinos. Aun con semejantes ataques, aquél demonio seguía de pie. Alzando una mano lo vieron cuando un rayo destructor atacaba todos los lugares siguiendo a cada uno de los atacantes pero estos eran más veloces pese a su miedo a ser desintegrados y que sus almas sean devoradas por un demonio sumamente despiadado y malévolo. Estrepitosos golpes contra cada uno de los cazadores sino fuese por Lady que no pudo esquivarlo y salió disparada contra un poste de luz dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Motivo por el cual el resto liberó todo su potencial en forma demoníaca. Incrementado su fuerza, velocidad y agresividad extra con la que acabarían con semejante atrocidad infrahumana con miles de cortes y poderosos disparos que explotaría la cabeza de cualquier persona.

Una especie de corazón violáceo emergía desde el centro del pecho del oscuro ser, percatándose de que reaccionaba de mala forma si le infligían daño en esa zona específica. Vergil prosiguió con atacarlo con miles de disparos de espadas convocadas mágicamente por lo que tuvo la respuesta que esperaba, el gemido de dolor que tanto quería escuchar. Señaló hacia aquel punto, indicando debilidad allí por el cual el resto entendió la señal y tomaron carrera con el objetivo en mente. Saltando hacia su pecho, lograron atravesarlo de lado a lado con cada espada. Desgarrando con la afilada hoja del destino escrito con el puño de cada cazador. Ya en tierra, sobre sus cabezas brillaba una luz enceguecedora, opacando la visión de todos los que la rodeaban. Y en su centro, una silueta alada como si tratase del animal nocturno que tantos temen, aunque las alas salían desplegadas desde su cintura. Tenía sentido, salía de noche en busca de comida, algo para matar y beber su sangre. Eso explica la forma demoníaca del tercer hermano, un mamífero volador temido por muchos por su sed de sangre. En cambio, esta vez no fue así. Ahora su cuerpo dormitaba desfallecido, profundos cortes tatuados en carne viva era todo lo que tenía. Un collar yacía a su lado, dorado y brillante sin embargo no parecía normal. Era como si los mismos demonios habitaran en él. Alarmados empuñaron sus armas mientras que el joven cazador del brazo extravagante buscaba a Lady para socorrerla.

–M-mi…amuleto…M-Mundus…– Su brazo alargado apuntaba al amuleto. Bañándolo en sangre de Sparda logró, de una extraña manera, hacerlo brillar. La luz solar era nula, se opacaba con los nubarrones negros que pintaban el cielo atemorizando a la indefensa sociedad de adeptos. En cambio, Aaron se hallaba tranquilo. Sabía que no volvería a lastimar por culpa de ese desagradable sujeto, pese a que tuviese control de marioneta de madera sobre su alma y su cuerpo. Al menos sabe que hizo lo correcto al dejarse quitar la vida en manos de sus hermanos. Papá hubiese hecho lo mismo…hubiese matado por el bien de todos; incluso si se tratase de seres queridos. La mano del cazador fue directo al centro de su pecho, sintiendo una punzada en su latir como si lo quisiesen apagar. Vergil parpadeó varias veces aunque su resultado fue nulo porque las lágrimas inundaron los ojos celestes del hombre de cabellos nevados.

– ¡¿Todo fue por culpa de Mundus?!– Gritó Dante corriendo hacia el cuerpo frío, pálido de su difunto hermano. Frotando la mano teñida de carmesí sobre su pecho, entre lágrimas y sollozando arrepentido el nombre del tercero. El mayor señaló la mano del joven, un extraño pentagrama negro que cubría gran parte de su dorso. Lucía como un contrato demoníaco y, según los conocimientos del mayor, tenía mucho tiempo para cumplir aún.

–Contrato de Abdiel– Concluyó Vergil girando en torno al cuerpo terminando parado frente al amuleto que utilizaba su hermano menor, hincándose ante él y tomándolo entre sus manos para examinarlo meticulosamente– Esto puede contener poder de las almas que suprimes. En pocas palabras, mientras más almas, más poder. Eso explicaría todo y el por qué Aaron es tan poderoso y por qué nos atacó sin más– Alzó la vista hacia aquella estatua destrozada que yacía encima de la iglesia de la Orden. Pensó que tal vez, su objetivo estaría allí.


	10. Libérame

–Eso explica por qué me resultaba familiar esa aura. Era de Mundus. Ese bastardo no se saldrá con la suya–acotó Trish, con la mano en la cintura y girando a contra reloj alrededor del cuerpo del menor.

–Nero, Lady y Trish, háganse cargo de Aaron. Átenlo con cadenas para estar seguros de que no se moverá– apuntó hacia la calle que daba al local, luego miró al cuerpo de su hermano. Ahora su cabello era oscuro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo– Dante y yo destruiremos a Mundus. Todo para liberar a Aaron.

–Pero…–interrumpió la morena.

–Sin peros. Sólo háganlo por el bien suyo y el de los demás.

En ese instante, el menor intentó levantarse pero no pudo lograrlo ya que Nero le disparó en la nuca, volviéndolo acostar sobre el pavimento. Vergil casi que le golpea sino fuese porque era eso o que matara a todos. Así Nero tomó en brazos a Aaron para llevarlo al local. Lady miró por unos segundos a Dante y este le sonrió.

–Estaremos bien, no se preocupen. Hacemos esto por nuestro hermano, por nuestra familia– fue saltando de costado, alejándose y despidiéndose de los demás alzando su mano a una altura notable. El resto lo imitó, Lady con preocupación. No por los gemelos, sino por ellos que tendrían que lidiar con un esclavo de Mundus. Supuso que no sería fácil vencerlo, incluso les fue difícil a los gemelos algo que la dejó con la esperanza aún más ida. Trish y Nero siguieron su camino llevando a la arrastra el cadáver de Aaron. Lady notó el retraso por lo que giró velozmente y siguió a los demás por las espaldas. Observando detenidamente al menor. Se veía inocente, inofensivo y sin rastro de maldad en su aura. A la vez, notó que ese extraño logo en su mano se hizo más pequeño que la vez pasada. Incluso podría decirse que se desvanecía en las venas del joven nefilim.

Llegando a "Devil May Cry", dejaron al menor sobre el sillón. Sin mucho esfuerzo, lo arrojaron al mueble, dándole la cabeza contra uno de los brazos y dejando ese cadáver desparramado en el suelo. Los tres, al mismo tiempo, hicieron una mueca de dolor por el impacto. Luego, recordaron que es mitad demonio y no le pasaría nada o eso creyeron.

Mientras tanto, Dante y Vergil se dirigían a la iglesia de la Orden, no hace falta aclarar que en el trayecto iban discutiendo y peleando entre ellos. Insultos, culpabilidad y casi que se matan.

– ¡Todo esto pasó por no haber cuidado de él! ¡¿Acaso no sabías que existía?!–exclamó Dante.

– ¡No! De lo contrario, ya lo hubiese tenido conmigo, imbécil.

– ¿Yo el imbécil? Si tú fuiste quien no sabía de su existencia. Y eso que estás investigando toda la maldita vida de nuestro padre.

– ¡No dice nada de él en los malditos libros!

En ese instante, variedad de demonios aparecieron de la nada, amagando sus feroces ataques hacia los hijos de Sparda. Varios disparos por parte del demonio de rojo y unos cuantos tajos por parte del albino de azul, fueron suficiente como para acabar con unos cuantos de ellos.

–Esto es por tu culpa– aclamó Dante con una sonrisa.

–Claro–respondió Vergil arrastrando la primera vocal. Girando sobre su eje a la vez que desfundaba su espada, dio un corte transversal al cuerpo del scarecrow, dejando que el aire se llevara la arena. Así con la espada en mano, corrió hacia todas partes, dando tajadas en cada pasada con una velocidad increíble que el ojo humano no podría ver. Dante por detrás, iba disparando con ambas pistolas suyas encima del cadáver de un demonio a todos los que se interponían en sus caminos. Así terminó batalla de ambos hermanos, espalda contra espalda y cientos de muertos a su alrededor.

Al entrar a aquella estructura, sintieron un escalofrío en toda la columna, dando a entender que no eran bienvenidos a ese lugar. Lo notaron ni apenas pisaron porque un batallón de perros en llamas los recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida. Vergil frunció el entrecejo con deje de molestia. Sacudió su mano hacia un costado, cambiando radicalmente su aspecto a uno más escamoso y azulado, con los dientes de tiburón y la mirada aterradora. Con la mano fija en el mango de su espada, se desvaneció así sin más. Dante, sorprendido, vio una maniobra de cortes esparcidos por todas partes que, al finalizar, Vergil sería el director donde pondría fin a la obra con el sonido de su espada encastrando en su respectiva saya.

–Aprende, hermano– dijo éste cuando se puso de espalda a los canes. Dante, se sonrió divertido y sacó una especie de maletín que apoyaría en el suelo y, con una patada, lo abriría dejando salir un destello letal que terminaría fácilmente con la vida de los aquí presentes. Luego, la cerró con su pie para luego darle una patada y alzarla al aire. Allí la tomó desde el mango dejándola caer desde su mano hacia la espalda por encima del hombro. A todo esto le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a su hermano quien lo miraba expectante.

–Nada mal– dijo el contrario, aplaudiendo con pocas ganas de hacerlo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio no fue genial?!– recriminó Dante, enarcando una ceja.

–No, usar armas de fuego no es genial porque no te enfrentas al enemigo a la cara. Es de cobarde eso– Y le azotó la nuca con la punta de la saya de su espada y continuó su camino hacia el altar. Allí se quedó unos segundos, meditando la manera de cómo destruir el suelo porque, era obvio, Mundus se ocultaba bajo la iglesia. Todo para ocultarse de la humanidad. Tenía sentido ya que nunca dejaba verse ante los humanos, de lo contrario, muchos morirían bajo su poder.

–Reacciona, idiota– exclamó Dante golpeándole la nuca con una cachetada.

– ¡Estaba pensando, infeliz!– gritó el albino de azul con una vena marcada en toda la frente.

–Pero siquiera respirabas, Vergil.

–Agh, al cabo que siempre serás todo idiota.

Dante le sonrió ampliamente, agradeciendo falsamente el insulto. Vergil, en cambio, lo miró de reojo con desprecio.

– ¿Alguna idea, genio?

–Sí– alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, dándose una luz blanca y radiante en ellas y sus pies. Tomó impulso levantando su puño y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque sólo logró que se hiciera un cráter en él.

–No eres lo bastante fuerte como para romper el suelo– le recriminó el otro haciendo lucir su armamento de pies y manos. Así le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, pero fue menos que lo de su gemelo y, aun así, no le hizo nada al suelo. Sólo un hueco.

– ¿Perdón?– respondió el contrario alzando ambas cejas– ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

–Es que no usé todas mis fuerzas. Es todo.

– ¿Dónde están Dante y Vergil?– preguntó el de ojos bicolores hacia los cazadores que tenía enfrente de sus narices.

–Ellos no están, salieron– respondió la morena acercándosele poco a poco.

– ¡¿En dónde están mis hermanos?!– gritó ya rabioso, incluso temeroso por la respuesta si es la que tenía en mente.

–Fueron a por alguien– incluyó hincándose delante de él.

Él la empujó y corrió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola de un golpe y saltando a los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a la iglesia. Pensando, además, en aquella persona que conoció hace un tiempo atrás. Pensando que si ese demonio sale de su escondite, todos habrán muerto, incluyéndolo a él. Al borde del lugar, se dejó caer en carrera, aterrizando frente aquella estructura. Bastante gótica a su parecer, sumada a la fuente asquerosa postrada en el centro, un asco. Trotó hacia el interior del lugar y un agujero en medio de toda la misa llamó su atención.

–No…–susurró negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Más eso, dejó caer su cuerpo dentro de la oscuridad, cayendo interminablemente hasta un santuario bastante tétrico y oscuro con una estatua gigante como decoración principal. Supuso que allí se escondía Mundus, el rey de las tinieblas. El traidor según él.

– ¡Aaron!– se oyó un grito formado de dos voces. Cuando el castaño giró hacia la dirección donde provenían las voces, un cristal rojo fluorescente le atravesó la cara de lado a lado, por el hueco ocular y del impulso cayó al suelo y allí palideció.

–Estúpidos– retumbó una voz poderosa, aterradora y ronca por todo el lugar. Así se presentaba el rey de las tinieblas, sentado en su trono en su forma de escultura de mármol. Esa misma con la que se presentó ante Dante unos años atrás– ¿Realmente creen que pueden destruir al rey de las tinieblas?-rió con malicia con toques de burla hacia los hijos de Sparda.

–Ya lo he hecho– respondió Dante con una sonrisa burlona. Un disparo por detrás corrió hacia su nuca, atravesándole la cabeza de lado a lado– Auch…

–Estúpido viejo– era Nero quien tomó la iniciativa. Luego siguió Trish con otro disparo hacia el cazador.

–Eso por no pagarnos.

Aquel monstruoso demonio disparó una avalancha de bolas de fuego, enormes y sumamente rápidas. Todos pudieron evadirlas excepto Lady quien fue golpeada por una y voló hacia una columna, haciéndola estallar por el impacto.

–¡Lady!–gritó Dante quien corrió tras ella. Al verla inconsciente, la cargó en brazos y fue a dejarla alejada de todo peligro.

Mientras que Aaron trataba de levantarse cuando otro flechazo cruzó su cuerpo de lado a lado. Vergil iba esquivando cada ataque de aquel demonio, cortando con su katana cada roca que se aproximaba a él.

–¡Levántate, Aaron!–gritó el albino de azul al que yacía en el suelo. Este último amagó a levantarse pero el dolor sobre su espalda lo estaba matando. Los brazos le temblaban y su voz parecía quebrarse en el transcurso de los segundos–¡Eres un demonio, Aaron! ¡LEVÁNTATE!–gritó Vergil aún con más ímpetu.

Aaron gimió adolorido y un aura violácea se hacía presente a su alrededor. Luego, su piel se fue tornando oscura. Dos cuernos encorvados a cada lado de sus sienes nacían amenazantes. De la cintura le nacían alas de murciélagos, largas y negras. Así se reincorporó quedando un espectro aterrador, de ojos rojos y garras alargadas y afiladas. Su forma demoníaca no duró mucho puesto que al instante volvió a ser humano pero con el cabello blanquecino, que con luz parecía de plata.

–No, yo soy humano. Un humano un tanto especial–sonrió divertido y en su espalda una gran guadaña se materializaba. Era oscura, de aspecto demacrado y bastante pesada. Saltó a una columna y luego a la de enfrente. Así hasta llegar a la cara de Mundus y darle un corte con el filo de su guadaña. Primero, una apuñalada en el ojo y luego un corte transversal en toda su boca, desgarrándole el rostro–¡Eureka!–exclamó y un puñetazo lo mandó a volar a una estatua quedando en la misma posición en que aquella obra.

–¡Mírenme! ¡Soy una hermosa estatua!–gritaba alegre desde aquel altar sobre la pared.

–Cállate y ven hacia aquí. Necesitamos la Sparda–dijo Dante golpeando a cada bola de fuego con su espada como si estuviese jugando baseball.

–Bueno pero no te enojes–saltó del altar de donde estaba, sacando la legendaria espada de su padre. Y cuando quiso dar un corte, una roca gigante se vino encima, estampándolo nuevamente contra una pared.

–Este chico siempre la liga–comentó Trish disparando descargas eléctricas al demonio mayor. Este último alzó su mano y golpeó el suelo donde antes estuvo la rubia quien con volteretas elegantes logró evadir el golpe.

–¡Vergil!–exclamó Dante dando un tajo a la mano del rey de las tinieblas–¡Devuélvele el amuleto a Aaron!

–No podemos hacerlo, Dante. Si fuese así, Mundus tendría control de su persona. Y eso es lo que estamos tratando de evitar.

Ahora los gemelos estaban espalda contra espalda, con Nero a un lado y la rubia por el otro. Todos apuntando con sus armas de fuego hacia Mundus hasta que este alzó sus manos, haciendo un ademán como para golpearlos. Pero unos brillantes hilos detuvieron sus manos, siendo tiradas hacia adelante.

–Siempre quise domar a un animal pero mi primera vez será con un demonio–dijo Aaron sonriente, haciendo tanta fuerza posible como para que no se le escapase la situación de las manos. Mundus tiró de las cuerdas y Aaron salió tras él por el impulso.

–¡Nero! ¡Haz algo, kid!–exclamó Dante notando que el menor estaba un tanto fuera de la situación.

–¡¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga?!–respondió casi golpeando al demonio de rojo.

–Tu brazo, kid.

El demonio más grande agitándose fuertemente y enérgico logró llevarse al menor de los hijos de Sparda. Volando por los aires y dando varias piruetas por las sacudidas que Mundus le daba a sus manos. Arrastrándolo por el piso, deslizándolo por los aires y golpeándolo varias veces contra las paredes a su alrededor.

–¡Tengo todo bajo control!–exclamaba algo inseguro. No sabía si terminaría muerto o estampado contra otra pared, nuevamente. Y así terminó, nuevamente estampado contra la pared dejando un cráter en ella.

–Apúrate, Nero–Vergil intentaba detener los brazos del demonio pero era inútil, tenía demasiado poder y, por más cortes que le haya hecho, no paraba de agitarse.

–Veo estrellitas–murmuró el tercero de los hijos de Sparda estando de colgante en la pared.

–¡Y tú te callas!–Vergil ya se estaba alterando por no poder vencer al rey de las tinieblas. Intentó cortar las cuerdas con las que Aaron amarraba los brazos del demonio pero fue inútil. Estaba mucho más fuerte que antes.

–Bien, es hora de mandar a dormir a este viejo–exclamó Nero haciendo sonar su puño contra su mano. Luego, dio un puñetazo que terminaría con un brazo gigante saliendo de sí, dirigiéndose a la cara de Mundus quien fue tomado de la cara con la mano demoníaca de Nero. Este ejercía fuerza contra ese rostro de piedra, quebrantándolo y agrietándolo. Aaron sonrió amplio desde las alturas.

–Creo que es momento de acabar con todo esto–murmuró y se dejó caer al vacío. Giró sobre su eje e impulsó su cuerpo con una patada al muro. Portando agresivo su guadaña directo al cuello del demonio más grande. El filo de la hoja se pintó de rojo cuando entró por toda la extensión del demonio, abriéndole la garganta de lado a lado. Su sonrisa se volvía de malicia, sádico, un maniático homicida. Al caer, una cascada de agua roja cayó sobre él. Más su sonrisa no se borraba. Estiraba los brazos al cielo. Consagrándose victorioso. Pero faltaba algo, acabar con aquello que le había traicionado. Tomó la espada de su padre, empuñándola con fuerza y con odio. Liberándose de todo su poder, volviéndose aquel monstruo enorme con el que aterrorizó a sus hermanos.

–Debemos ayudarlos, no podrán…–Dante fue interrumpido con un alarido agudo, desgarrador y un estallido de piedra. En eso, una lluvia de pedazos de piedra y sangre cayeron por todo el lugar. Entre la espesa lluvia, se veía un brillo azulado y una silueta violácea caminando entre risas hacia ellos.

–¿Qué ha pasado?–se escuchó a la lejanía una voz femenina quien se acercaba al resto de los cazadores.

–¡Lady!–exclamó el demonio de violeta corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Sonriéndose como si no la hubiese visto desde hace años.

–Aaron…–murmuró ella sutilmente–…yo también te extrañé…

El menor la apretujó más fuerte, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de la chica. Los gemelos le sonreían divertidos y guiñándole el ojo a la morena quien inmediatamente hizo hacia atrás a Aaron con cara de trauma. A Aaron se le borró la sonrisa, quedándose sin más que decir luego de haber sido rechazado, por segunda vez.


	11. Unión y Separación

Volviéndose a "Devil May Cry" Dante propuso algo a sus hermanos quienes voltearon para mirarlo con mala cara ya que suponían que alguna broma se avecinaba.

–He estado pensando…ya que nos llevamos bien, por ahora, y que estamos matando demonios…–dudó un momento antes de formular pregunta, llevándose la mano a la nuca para rascarse suavemente– ¿Quieren trabajar en "Devil May…

Aaron interrumpió alzando una mano a la altura del pecho de su hermano del medio.

–¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

–No me interesa–agregó Vergil a la último siguiendo su camino sin mirar hacia el demonio de rojo.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio que no quieres?

–Yo quiero saber de cuánto es el pago–insistió Aaron.

–¿Para qué trabajar contigo?–respondió Vergil–Ni porque me paguen todo el dinero del mundo.

–Yo sólo trabajaría por el dinero–se sonrió e hizo un ademán con los dedos, ese que todos usas para describir el dinero a lo que sus hermanos lo fulminan con la mirada–Bueno…es para salvar el mundo. No por el dinero. Bueno, en parte sí–contestó con las manos en alto a la altura de sus hombros y una sonrisa fingida.

–Vamos, Vergil. Somos hermanos–alegó Dante golpeando el hombro del albino de azul. El otro lo miró por encima del hombro para luego suspirar pesadamente.

–Ni en un millón de años–respondió y se quitó de encima la mano de Dante y siguió caminando hasta doblar al final del camino.

–Cómo quieras–agregó el cazador de rojo volteando hacia el resto– Y bien, ¿Qué harás, hermano?–dirigiéndose al menor quien estaba entretenido haciendo girar su pistola sobre su índice.

–Quiero saber cuánto ganaré por trabajar contigo–enunció el joven parando con su juego para mirar severo a Dante.

–Eh…–Dante quedó en blanco por unos segundos hasta que decidió responderle– Depende de cuánto valga el trabajo.

–Entonces muérete–contestó el de ojos bicolores volteando para tomar un camino en dirección opuesta al que había tomado su otro hermano.

–¡Pero tenemos pizza y cerveza!–exclamó Dante. Aaron se vino encima de ellos con cara de maníaco sacado del manicomio cuando mencionaron aquellas palabras.

–¿¡Dónde firmo!?

–No hay contrato, sólo es a voluntad del empleado y del empleador–acotó Dante con el dedo índice al aire.

–En pocas palabras–interrumpió Trish–Te paga cuando se le da la gana.

Aaron frunció el entrecejo hacia Dante y este último se sonrió.

–¿Y tú, Nero?–Dante buscó con la mirada al otro joven quien no apareció cuando se lo nombró–¿¡Nero!?–exclamó el cazador mirando a su alrededor. Aaron salió a la calle para dar un salto hasta llegar al techo de las casas para buscarlo pero desde esa vista no se le vio. Lady corrió hacia los distintos callejones pero no había nadie allí. Incluso la gente salía de la iglesia pero ninguno era Nero.

–No está–concluyeron luego de su búsqueda exasperada. Nero había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Buenos, chicos y chicas. Acá concluye el fic. No es largo y faltan muchas cosas por saber de Aaron. Pronto habrá un crossover donde verán quién es el primer amor de Aaron y todas sus andanzas.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Les saluda, Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
